


Battle of Wills

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The current Snupin100 prompt is Snape vs Lupin, only I couldn't decide who should 'win'. I think these two have gone through enough, you know? So I did this instead. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Battle of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> The current Snupin100 prompt is Snape vs Lupin, only I couldn't decide who should 'win'. I think these two have gone through enough, you know? So I did this instead. :)

Title: Battle of Wills  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: Snape vs Lupin  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: The current [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** prompt is Snape vs Lupin, only I couldn't decide who should 'win'. I think these two have gone through enough, you know? So I did this instead. I hope the mod forgives me.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Battle of Wills

~

Severus caught Remus’ gaze, his determination clear. The silent battle of wills raged for minutes, unseen by most, although Minerva noticed during an attempt to speak to Severus. His monosyllabic answers made her give up, muttering about silly feuds as she left.

The standoff lasted all evening, and even when the men started for their respective quarters, it was with the unspoken understanding that neither had conceded.

When the soft knock came, Severus was ready.

“All right,” Remus whispered, walking straight into Severus arms. “You can top tonight.”

Severus smiled. “Excellent. And Remus, trust me. This way we both win.”

~


End file.
